When Bad Things Go Right
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron misses an important event and Emily is mad at him for it. Will things finally work out for them? HP


AN: Ok so another prompt challenge prompt! I was on a roll, but I think this is the last one for today! So don't know where I'm going with it, but the prompts stuck out at me. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: Giving you the Benefit – Babyface, Best of Intentions - Travis Tritt

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Aaron didn't understand how everything got so out of hand. He had spent hours getting everything ready for tonight. He had been planning on proposing to Emily. He didn't want to be late to meet up with her, but he was held up by Strauss complaining about his team's insane coffee expenses. Emily was going to be mad and even if he had the best of intentions of being there early. He idly fingered his phone and wondered if he could send Emily a text to explain the situation. Strauss almost glared a hole in Aaron's head. He gulped and removed his hand from the phone. Apparently he couldn't.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily checked herself in the mirror one more time. She checked the clock. Aaron would be showing up any minute now and she wanted to be ready. She knew he was always early so she planned her time to get ready around that. She glanced at the clock one more time before she sat down on the couch. She hated wearing heels but Aaron loved to see her long legs in them. At least that's what he always told her.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Aaron looked at his watch discreetly. He had seen even the people who stay later than him leave and Strauss was still complaining. It had been three hours since he was supposed to pick Emily up and he knew she would be upset. He hoped that he could convince her that it wasn't his fault. That he had been packed up and ready to go at 5 so he would be there on time, but Strauss apparently didn't like that he had plans.

"And one final thing" Strauss started. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Strauss say those words. Maybe he'd be forgiven by the end of the night.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily was stretched out on the couch, her heels kicked off and her dress scrunched and wrinkled. Her shrug was balled up under her head and used as a pillow. Aaron let himself in and crept around to face her. He kneeled by her head and gently moved a strand of her hair out of her face. Emily awoke and sat up, disoriented until she saw the clock. It was five hours after he was supposed to pick her up. She didn't even say anything to him as she stood up and walked around him. Aaron sighed, but used the couch as leverage to stand up.

"Emily hear me out" he said. Emily was furious. He stood her up and he had the gull, the gull, to try and tell her what to do. She whirled around, surprising Aaron as he went to gently grab her arm. She swatted his hand away.

"Why should I be giving you the benefit of the doubt? Five hours Aaron. You are five hours later for a date you told me was important. Go to hell" she said opening the door and motioning for him to leave. Aaron sighed and walked towards the opening. He surprised her by ripping the door from her hands and closing it, trapping her against the wall.

"I love you and tonight I was going to propose to you, but as Garcia calls her the Wicked Witch blew in and held me up in a meeting. I was leaving early today because I had this planned for months and I wanted everything to be perfect, but then Strauss screwed it up" he said. Emily's eyes watered as he talked. She could see it in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. Aaron wrapped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry tonight didn't come out perfect" he whispered.

"Not your fault. Damn Strauss and hating us being together. And yes" she said. Aaron smiled and unwrapped one arm and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. They pulled apart just enough to let Aaron slip the ring on her ring before he pulled her back into his arms. They stood there just holding each other for a long time. They were content just being with each other as long as they had each other to lean on.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so the ending was a bit rough, sorry about that. I was writing that part while I had a mental breakdown so writing happy while thinking sad for me equals that! So let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
